Brought Back from Death
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: After her death at Punk Hazard, Monet is brought back to life by a strange doctor and lives a relatively peaceful life. However, she wants her memory back. Will feature mainly female characters.


'I don't know where I am... Its dark and cold... Or at least I think it is... My body feels numb... Did I die...? It was so instant and...I don't remember how... I remember...a switch... I was going to do...something...'

This was stirring in my mind as I floated in the endless void of death. For a while, I contemplated how things came to be this way. But as I thought more and more, slowly I lost my memory... Who was I before? Was this a side effect of death? As I stared blankly in this thought, a light caught my attention. If this is the end of me, then I welcomed it... But as the light grew brighter, the feeling in my body came back to me. I feel myself breathing, a beat in my chest indicating life.

"Subject has successfully recovered," a woman beside me said, looking to have a tired, blank expression to her. She was covered in doctor's gear, which was covered in blood.

"Who...are you...?" I asked, unsure if I should even ask.

"...I am a friend. Do you know who you are?" the woman asked, pulling a clipboard off the table beside me.

I paused as I began to think... Who was I? Why couldn't I remember... I had vague memories and I thought I was dead a moment ago, but...everything in the past was a blank. I answered truthfully. "I...don't know..."

"...I see..." the woman said dismissively before jotting down notes. She then helped me sit up. "Look in the mirror and see if you recognize yourself."

I looked at the full body mirror as instructed, seeing a full grown, voluptuous woman with wings and talons of a large bird in places where her arms and legs should be. Green hair and eyes, a green shirt that says "Happy" though it looks to be decaying a bit, a pair of equally decaying orange and yellow striped pants that start from a pair of blue panties.

Looking at this figure, I recalled something... I can't tell if it was bad or not. Myself...being given these limbs. After a moment, I concluded that I was tortured by someone, but I don't know who... "I kind of do... But its vague..." I say after some more looking at the mirror.

"Hmm... Do you know what you died to?" she asked as she wrote down more notes.

This question hit me hard for some reason. Did she know what I died to? Did she...kill me...? "N...No... What did I die to...?" I asked, almost wanting to scream the question but I held back.

"Do not fret, my dear. I am no enemy to you. I am someone who will tell you what I know," she said to me, which...made me more on guard, but I decided to listen.

"I am Doctor Ree Memma. I am the one who brought you back from the brink of death before decomposition took hold of you," the woman stated, adjusting her glasses.

"You... revived me?" I asked, looking more wary at the woman. Her name wasn't familiar but I couldn't remember much then anyway.

"Yes," she said bluntly. "You were without a heart in your chest. How exactly, I wasn't sure, but you didn't die until your heart was stabbed from somewhere else. Who ever took your heart had impressive skill to take your heart and leave you without even noticing until it was too late."

"...My heart...was missing...?" I asked with absolute shock. My expression must have given away my disbelief as well as my actions as I touched my chest with my wing.

"A replacement heart was put into your body and painstakingly connected. Not an easy thing to do, but after days of work, I succeeded in bringing you back to the world of the living..."

"...Then why can I not remember anything?" I asked, still distrusting of her.

"...Your memories were cruel and ruthless. No good could come from remembering them. It was best to remove them," she said, admitting to have stolen my memories.

I wasn't sure what to think. She saved me, but stole my memories... My life... Was this some way to force me to start over?

"Its better for you to begin anew. Tear yourself away from the sins of your past and look ahead to your future. If you want your memories, then I will tell you everything," she said, looking for compliance.

I thought harder about it... She saved my life... She took my memories, but... What would be gained from it? Maybe... "...Please tell me my name and I will think about it," I stated after a pause.

Memma nodded to this agreement. "You are Monet."

Monet... That was my name... I stood from the bed and looked at the doctor. "...Thanks, doc," I said before leaving. Until I was ready to remember, I had to stay where I was, which was a secluded island far from any others in the New World. In fact, I think its uncharted territory, undiscovered by anyone. I could fly away, but I decided to stay, to see if I could regain my memories... But...do I want to remember... That's what makes me apprehensive...


End file.
